


Greasing the Wheels to an Unexpected Future

by Washedawaycloud



Series: Buggie /Bughead Drabbles [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bughead baby, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, FP Jones + Alice Cooper past relationship, FP Jones II's A+ Parenting, Underage Pregnancy, idealistic youth, underage marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Washedawaycloud/pseuds/Washedawaycloud
Summary: Betty and Jughead are going to be parents, and Jug is determined Betty won't be another Polly.--- Drabble for an RP partner





	Greasing the Wheels to an Unexpected Future

  
  
  
He’d asked Betty to give him a few days to get what they needed for their plan set up. There’s so much that has to be dealt with. He has to get at least ONE real signature on this paperwork, and that means he has to get the cash to bribe someone to look the other way in the county clerk's office. Southside’s office was his best bet, there’s a chance, someone, in there is either Serpent sympathetic or owned, and right now, he’ll dig himself a hole all the way to the core of the earth if it means Betty has autonomy to have her baby. _**Their** _ baby.

  
He thought he’d been careful. Condoms are supposed to be effective. So much for that. But, he’s not mad. How could he be mad? Betty, love of his life, owner of his heart, is having his baby. And yes, it’s naive of him to think this will go easily, but he can hope, damn it. He can have the dream while looking at the world with his eyes open. There is every possibility that this will crash and burn, but for once, for once, Jughead Jones is going to be so goddamn positive about this people will think he’s a pod person.

  
That doesn’t mean he isn’t utterly terrified. Fatherhood, at sixteen, every parent’s nightmare. They were a statistic now. If people were against him before as a Serpent they’d look at him like he was trash now. He doesn’t want that for Betts. He wanted her above that, wanted her shining and pristine so she could be everything she wants to be, have everything in life she wants to have. Yet, he wants to be a part of that. So, there is no way to keep her blemish free. Especially not now.  
He’s pacing in the trailer, waiting for FP. FP was the one who would help him. FP had to help him. If he tried not to - Jughead isn’t sure what he will do. After years of fuck-ups, after driving off Mom and Jellybean, FP owes Jughead one, one good deed. Just one. Nothing else. He just needs this.

  
“Jug?”  
He hadn’t heard the door open and his head snaps up. FP is looking at him brows furrowed. The elder Jones as a nose for when his kid is irritated or upset.

  
“Dad. I need help.”

 

  
FP isn’t perfect, and he knows that better than anyone else. He’s bitter, he drove off his wife with the drink, he let his kid fall down the path he took. Almost landed said kid in the system. But when little FP the third sits him down, looking him in the eye with the same serious he’s always had yet somehow more intense, Jones the elder knows this is big. And yet it’s still a nuke going off when Jughead states Betty, Betty fucking Cooper, is pregnant with his baby.  
Alice, Alice is a goddamn dog with a bone when something goes sideways on her watch. She wanted to crucify that Blossom kid and now that the whole sordid tale is out, he understands why. Her baby had been defiled. Her baby’s future had been taken away. The baby she _kept_ , the baby she groomed for greatness was reduced to a statistic, a number, a tale of caution.

  
His hand rubs over his mouth. The vindictive part of him that had watched Alice shed her Southside skin to be a Northsider is laughing. One daughter off who knew where with twins. The other firmly tied to the Serpents and Southside now. Husband gone. Her perfect world crumbling around her ears. It also breaks his heart.

  
“Dad, please. Please just help me with this, I can’t let Alice take Betty to that fucking asylum, Hal will try to make her - he’ll try to make her kill it.” Jug is as emotional as he’s ever been. Jughead is an idealist, dangerous, and somehow Betty is the only one who can temper that righteous fury. Someday, they’d take the world by storm. Someday his son will be a better man than he ever was.

  
“Jug, what if it goes sideways, what if she miscarries, what if -”

  
“Doesn’t matter. I mean, it does. But, Betty is it for me. She’s got a side that no one sees that matches up with mine. She did the Serpent dance for me. She faced down a murderer for the town, broke my heart to keep me safe. I can’t ask for someone more dedicated, or loyal. I don’t want anyone else to carry my kid. And we’re going to have such a hard time, I know. God, I know so many doors are going to close in her face because of me and this baby, but-but we can do it. If we’ve got you and the serpents at our back, we can do this.”

  
It’s an impassioned plea. It’s emotional fucking blackmail because FP has been no kind of father to this man in front of him. If he had, there wouldn’t be another motorcycle out front, if he had, there wouldn’t be an extra club jacket by the door. If, if, if.  
What if he had had the balls that Jughead obviously does? Would it be different? Would Alice be a Jones and not a Cooper?

  
“Okay. Shit. Okay, but we gotta play this real cool. It’s got to be beyond reproach because Alice Cooper is not someone you fuck with. I’ll get the license sorted, and I’ll get her damn signature on it, or this won’t last long. She’ll take it to court, and when she does, it’s got to be her signature on it or you and your girl are fucked, to put it bluntly. Where are you going to stay?”

  
“I wanted to ask if we could stay here, just until I can find another job and get us a shitty trailer until we get out of high school.”

  
“This is going to ruin those dreams of being a New York writer.”

  
“No. No dad, it just pushes me harder.” He looks exactly like his mother right now, dark eyes intense, curls all in his face. “I’m going to make you proud, make Betty proud, and prove to Mom I am not another lost cause. I’m going to keep my family, and we’re going to be happy. But we need your help, the club’s too. We need to not be abandoned.”

  
“I feel like the worst fucking person, but okay.” He won’t ruin this for them. For once, he won’t screw it all up.  


 


End file.
